Lucy decides to have some fun with Rebecca after they finish setting u
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Lucy and Rebecca were sittting doing the work they need to get things read. when Lucy decided to have a little fun instaed
Lucy decides to have some fun with Rebecca after they finish setting up

Summary: Lucy decides to have some fun with Rebecca after they finish setting up. Rebecca saw Lucy looking at her strange now and asked her what she was smiling about.

Chapter 1: Lucy has someone fun with Rebecca

Chapter Text

Lucy decides to have some fun with Rebecca after they finish setting up. Rebecca saw Lucy looking at her strange now and asked her what she was smiling about.

"Lucy why are you looking at me in that way?"

"I am thinking of something fun." She then got up out of her chair walking over to Rebecca now and whispered in her ear saying I am going to have my way with you then I am going to fuck you so hard until you scream and cum so much. Begging me for more and more after each time.

You can't do this in front of the other two.

I know that, but I don't care Rebecca. I am going to fuck that pussy and ass of your while we are here now and your going to let me or I will tie you up and force my self on you got me now.

Do you understand me now?

Yes I do understand very well Lucy. You're going to have your way with me no matter what I think.

"Yes that is right, Rebecca"

After they finished setting up Rebecca started to realize that Lucy still was wearing the huge strap-on now and walking around with in on as well to. She knew that if she pissed Lucy off now that she would not like what could happen to her then.

"Rebecca started to fill something between her legs even know she wasn't touching her self. What she didn't realize is that she had started to be come really wet now and her pussy was linking down her legs as she sat in the chair thinking of the things Lucy was going to be doing to her after they finished setting up everything now."

Trying to make sure Lucy, Desmond, as well shames wasn't noticing anything wrong about her. She looked up to see if anyone of them was looking in her direction now or at all was starting to notice something wrong with her.

Then all of a sudden she notice that Desmond had got up from where he was sitting and was not to be see at now. Asking Lucy, were Desmond had gone off to. .

"Lucy, where is Desmond now?"

"Lucy started to look around and soon realize that he was not in the room. Realizing that the ear pick was sitting on the table in front of her now and he was no where to be found, then starting to freak out thinking the worst could of happen to him before they had even started to get to work."

There had been on place she never thought to look for him was top side. He was standing over by the fence now looking over the edge and thinking to his self. He didn't notice her coming up behind him or standing be side him either. She touch his shoulder but got nothing out of him and no a look back at her either.

"Desmond, she called to him over and over now. But still no responds from him." stepping closer to him and then seeing the tears running down his face was now a nuff to understand why he didn't answer her the first time. Stepping back away from him then turning around to walk away back in side.

"I know why your here now. You've all been looking for me haven't you?"

Yes we all have. Why didn't you take the ear pick I gave you early so that I could keep tabs on you?

Why would you want to keep tabs on me, Lucy huh?

I know you still work for Basting and you only helped me escape for one reason and one reason only. So just drop the act now here and tell me why.

Why what?

Why would you go to all this trouble to help me escape? Even know someone would realize your using use to get what Basting wants from me.

What would they use me for to get from you here, Huh?

You know what I am talking about Lucy stop playing dump with me. I know your using me to find info so you can link it back to them I saw the Basting network link on your laptop early here.

So what you going to do? You going to tell the other about this now then aren't you.

Well I was up here thinking about what I should do about this and you now. First I thought about telling Rebecca about all of this as well Shames to. But then I thought why that does when I can use this info I know as blackmail again you to get what ever I want from you now here.

"Your probably going to ask me why I would want to blackmail you now." well I think that is what I am going to do is use this info I know about you as blackmail to get you to do what ever I want now here as long as we are here. Which means anything I want from you now is that clear."

Yes, I see you're going to blackmail me and your going to get me to do stuff for you now I see. SO what do you want from me then if I may l ask you?

"He handed her a list of things that she wouldn't like but, that didn't matter because he was holding all the cards right now."

She looked at the list and the first thing she notices on the list was anal sex, followed by oral as well him fucking her pussy, mouth and ass really hard. She looked up from the list and saw the evil smile son his face now.

Your going to make me do all of this and even more aren't you now here?

Yes that is right Lucy, I am first thinking you're going to do is call Rebecca up here and if she asked you why she has to come up top side you're not going to tell her the real reason for it. Because it you do the pain I can give you well be more then you can handle here.

I understand.

By the way your going to call me master from now on here is that clear slut/slave.

Yes master I understand now.

"Rebecca saw that Lucy was standing talking to Desmond now."

Lucy what's so important that you couldn't ell me in person now down below?

Well I have some bad news for you and I think it should be coming from him and not me.

"Desmond what is so important that it couldn't wait for a while or at least wait until after we finished setting everything up down below in the room?"

"How should I say this to you?"

What is going to with you both? You're both acting weird now here.

Rebecca its time you understood something here.

What is there to understand now here? Where trying to stop Abstirgo from taking over the world. What could be more to understand then that?

Well first off you're not going to like what I say and second I think you're going to hate me for it even more when you find out what I tell you. First off you're going to be witness to Lucy getting her ass and pussy fucked painfully by me then you're going to have the same thing done to you after I am through with her.

Rebecca yelled and tried to run away but Lucy and Desmond but stopped her in her tracks now. Tying her arms and legs together would stop her from going any where now then to make sure he grab Rebecca by her hair drag her over to the walk and chained her there. Then he gagged her as well to.

Lucy could see the he was having a lot of fun doing this now to them both as they boot had been chained to the wall next to each other and gagged so that Shames couldn't here them scream and moan painfully either.

"As Rebecca watch Desmond do things to Lucy she never thought was at all possible to ever see a guy do to a woman. The more it came very clear to her that he was the time of guy that hadn't had any kind of sex in a long time now. If fact to see him acting this way towards her and Lucy was more then thrilling now to see."

Trying to find a way to get out of the tied ropes and chain around her neck now was not going to be easy. For one the key was on a chain around his neck as well he was more inserted in Lucy and making her scream through that gag now then anything else.


End file.
